Chance
by SimplyWhimsical
Summary: Sakura hates her job, she lost the love of her life and everything else seems to be going downhill but after a freak accident she gets another shot at her teenage years. can sakura change it or is she destined to be a failure?
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…or any of the characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…or any of the characters. (sob.sob)**

**Author's note: okay, this story isn't really my work…my cousin Esi read this really good book and got inspiration to write a real story and after reading it I decided to make it into a fic…so thanks cuz for letting me **_**borrow**_** your work. Hope you guys like it and don't forget to leave a review! (thanks)**

Chance

**I HANDED **a plastic cup of water to my client who took it, and smiled a generous upturning of her small lips. She brought the cup up to her lips and I sighed as I sat beside her and smashed my face into my hands. "Do I still stand a chance?" She asked softly and I looked up at her through my square framed spectacles and smiled slightly. "Yes, you do," I replied and I honestly felt bad for lying to her, my client was as dead as a two day old corpse. A dead husband, a hospitalized lover and my client's finger prints on the deathly weapon was not a good sign.

All I wanted to do was run away from this case but I couldn't, Kin Harou was depending too much on me to leave her hanging all alone. The court room's door opened slowly and a short balding man nodded for us to enter. I squeezed Kin's thigh reassuringly before I stood up, straightened my outfit and headed inside the courtroom.

"We the jury have reached a verdict…we find Kin Harou guilty of manslaughter." The judge hammered away on his desk as my eyes widened and my jaw hung open, "I hereby sentence Kin Harou to prison to do a term of ten years and three years probation." Those words hit me like a bullet to my heart, I had failed Kin like I had so many before her. She turned to me and I hugged her tightly, before I pulled away and stared into her broken and scared face. "Don't worry, I'll try to get you another trial…but until then be safe and take care of yourself." I instructed and she nodded as tears brimmed her eyes and I felt sick. "I'm scared," she croaked and I smiled softly as I brushed hair out of her face. "Don't be, it's going to be okay." I whispered before she was taken away.

Practically running out of the court house, I jumped into my car and stared blankly out of the windshield and at the other cars parked in the lot silently waiting for their masters to return. Starting up my car, I pulled out of the lot. I didn't know where I was going, maybe I should have just headed home, after all, I needed to be alone and contemplate over what my next step with Kin Harou's case would be. I had promised her it would be okay, and that I would save her from doing time.

I arrived home and parked in the apartment building's garage in my special slot, grabbing my things I headed inside the building and took the elevator shaft up to my apartment. I dug through my bag for my keys and stopped in front of my apartment door and stuck the key into the keyhole and turned. I heard the deadbolt retreat before I opened the door and slipped inside. The apartment was quiet as I took off my coat and dropped that along with my briefcase and purse into the chair by the front door and headed for my bedroom. On my way there, I spotted movement in the kitchen and raising a brow I slowly crept towards my kitchen.

Running my hand slowly over the wall, I licked my lips as I peered into the room from where I stood on the side of the oven. There in the kitchen was my closest friend , Ino Yamanaka.

Sighing softly, I stepped forward and into sight. "What are you doing here?" I asked and she quietly turned around and smiled nervously. "Hey there girl," she said and I placed my hands on my hips and raised a thin pink brow. Ino was a tall with long pale blonde hair and electrifying cerulean orbs. We were best friends back in high school and surprisingly we were still good friends. "Ino, how did you get inside here?" I asked and she simply chuckled before she pulled out her ring of keys and held up a silver key. "Extra key," she said and I groaned as I walked over to the counter and slid onto a stool before I rammed my head onto the countertop and my neatly curled hair spilled over my face.

"Bad day?" Ino asked and I looked up slowly only to have a bottle of water pushed into my face. I took it and placed it down before me. "Can you really tell?" I questioned leaning back and rolling my bottle between my fingers. "C'mon Sakura, you can tell me," she pressed and I looked up at her and sighed. "I lost my case, Kin Harou's been sentenced to prison for the years." I said and Ino looked at me before she blew me a kiss and pouted playfully, "Upset because you lost another case?" She said and I shot her a dangerous glare but she didn't seem to be affected by it. "Do you want me to stay the night?" She asked but I shook my head and pulled my water bottle to me.

"Nah, I think I'll just be alone tonight." I answered and Ino nodded as she headed around the counter and moved towards my bedroom. "That's good because I kinda had a date plan for tonight. Um, you wouldn't mind if I borrow something cute right?" She said and I nodded as she walked into my bedroom and I opened up my bottled water and took a large sip. "When was the last time you went shopping? Yesterday? All your clothes look new!" She shouted and I placed my bottle back on the counter. "No! its just that you never liked much of the stuff in there!" I shouted back and I heard Ino snort, "what was I…blind!" She replied and I chuckled lightly.

That night, I went to bed early but I couldn't seem to get my eyes to close. For the past two months now I had lost every single one of my cases.I had began to believe that my losing streak probably had something to do with all my clients murdering either their husbands or their husband's assistants. I turned onto my side and stared into the darkness. The cool wind blew in through the opened window above my air conditioning vent. My phone rang and I groaned as I flipped over onto my side and reached for the receiver.

"Hello?" I croaked staring up at my ceiling.

"Hey Sakura, its me Sasuke," a silky smooth monotone flooded my ears and I smiled stupidly as I sat up.

"Sasuke…hey, what's up? Is something wrong with Daisuke?" I asked and I heard a shriek in the background,

"How'd you know?" He questioned and I giggled as I leaned my back up against the headboard and shrugged.

"Lucky guess…do you want me to come over?" I asked and I pushed my rosette hair out of my face

"Tat would be nice."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I said before we hung up and I got up.

I pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. Pulling off my loose nightshirt, I grabbed a bra buttoned it on before I slipped my shirt over my head. Sliding out of my plaid flannel night pants and into my jeans, I quickly pulled my neat pink curls into a ponytail, slipped into a pair of beige suede boots and headed out of my apartment. Sasuke only lived two floors above me so it wouldn't take me anytime to get to his apartment. I pressed the up button on the elevator and I waited for the shaft to come up. In no time I was inside the shaft and headed for the sixth floor.

I rang Sasuke's doorbell and waited for a moment before it was ripped open and I stared at Sasuke's handsome face. His onyx orbs twinkled brightly as he stared at me and his two year old son rested up against his chest. Sakura, hey." He said and I smiled as I tiptoed and kissed his cheek softly before I took Daisuke from him and he snuggled into me. "How long's he been cranky…because I know he hasn't had his nap for the day?" I questioned looking back at the young man behind me as I walked into Daisuke's bedroom and slowly moved towards his bed. "How'd you know?" He asked and I smiled as I pulled back the covers and rested Daisuke down on the bed.

"Because Mr. Uchiha," you only call me up here either when Dai's cranky or when you just want me around." I said looking up at him, a small smirk playing on my lips. "Alright, you got me. Yes, I do enjoy your company Ms. Haruno." He said and I smiled as my face began to burn.

Pulling the covers up to Daisuke's chin, I kissed his cheek and sat beside him. "Go to sleep little Dai baby, for you are loved." I sang sweetly, the same lullaby I had made for him ever since he was five months, right after his mother had died. Sasuke had been my neighbor when we were younger and he had been my biggest crush ever. I had been in love with him ever since we were in the third grade and I still believed I was in love with him. Sasuke had met Karin in college and shortly after they had gotten married and two years ago they had had Daisuke, but when he was only five months, Karin had died from a sudden heart attack, Karin had never liked me much and that was probably because Sasuke and I were really good friends, but ever since Karin had passed away I had been like a mother to Dai and Sasuke was grateful.

I stared down into Daisuke's sweet sleeping face. He looked so much like his father with his milky cream skin being illuminated by the moonlight. He looked nothing like his mother and that was a good thing, on account of Karin was not the prettiest girl I had ever seen and I had always wondered what Sasuke had seen in her. The only thing that seemed to be inherited from the boy's mother was that he would need glasses in his near future that much was evident. Smiling softly, I ran a hand against his cheek gently before I pushed his dark bangs out of his face and stood up. I closed his bedroom window and headed out of his room and out of his room and into the hall before I moved towards the living room.

I spotted Sasuke sitting on the couch staring blankly at the t.v. screen. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my chin on his shoulder. "I'm guessing Dai's asleep?" He asked softly and I nodded slowly not moving from my position. "He's fast asleep and he probably will be until six tomorrow morning." I said and Sasuke sighed, "that's just great. He'll wake up an hour before I usually do." He said and I giggled softly as I caught a quick glimpse of the time off the wall clock, _11:00 P.M._ "I should really get going…I've got a busy day tomorrow." I said letting go of him and stood up straight. "I'll walk you out," he said and we both headed towards the front door.

"Thanks again Sakura. You've always been a life saver." He said and I smiled as I turned to face him. "It's no problem. I'm always here to help." I said as I stared at Sasuke's lips and bit down on my bottom lip, "I'll see you later." I whispered as I began to turn around. "Sakura," he called and I turned back around and stared at him questioningly. "Look…Sakura, I just want you to know – I think you should know –" He never finished what he was going to say because his lips crashed onto my own and to I was shocked was an understatement.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and the kiss deepened. This was what I had been waiting lusting for since I was fourteen. I ran my hands through his dark hair before I bit down on his bottom lip begging for access which he obliged to. Our tongues danced around with one another as our bodies pressed against one another's. this felt right, it felt how I had always expected it to feel. We would have continued if it weren't for the sound of a sudden crash outside. We pulled apart and my face burned and I knew that it was probably beet red. "I'll see you," I whispered and reached for the doorknob. "See ya Sakura." He said leaning forward and quickly brusched his lips over mines, before I slipped out of Sasuke's apartment and out into the hall where a young lady had dropped all of her groceries and I decided to help her pick them up.


	2. Daily Challenges

Author's note: here's chapter two…hope you enjoy it

**Author's note: here's chapter two…hope you enjoy it!**

**THE NEXT **day I headed out of the city and in the general direction of my mother's house. I parked into her driveway and turned off my car. I got out of my car and headed for my mother's front door but I spotted Mrs. Uchiha, Sasuke's mother sitting on her front porch across from my old house and I waved at her. "Hi, Mrs. Uchiha!" I shouted and she smiled brightly and waved back towards me, her beautiful face lit up. "How are you?" She asked and I smiled back and shrugged, "I'm good…but work's a bit shaky." I admitted walking towards the gate which led to the front porch. "Oh, poor dear. Don't you worry it will get better." She said and I nodded slowly as I pulled my handbag more comfortably onto my shoulder.

"Say Sakura, do you know how Sasuke and Daisuke are?" She asked and I opened the gate and stepped inside, my eyes averting Mrs. Uchiha's while I felt my face begin to heat up. "Um yeah, they're doing good. Dai's looking more like Sasuke with each passing day." I stated closing the gate and she agreed, "well, I'll see you later…gotta see how my mom's doing." I said and she nodded. "Okay, you take care of yourself now!" She advised and I nodded. "Sure will," I replied before I headed towards the house.

"Mom!" I shouted as I stepped through the front door and began to remove my coat and hung it on the coat rack along with my handbag before I quickly looked through the downstairs rooms before I decided to climb the staircase. The house smelled just how it always had, like freshly baked bread mixed with sweet perfume ever since I was six the house had smelt this way. "Mom! Its me Sakura, I'm here to visit you!" I shouted as I climbed the staircase and headed down the hall and towards my mother's bedroom.

"Mom?" I called as I pushed the door open and stepped inside. There was no one inside the bedroom and I groaned agitatedly. She had to be here, she never went anywhere ever since my dad had died. "Mom!" I shouted loudly flailing my arms about.

"Sakura, why are you so loud?" My mom asked and I turned around and stared at her. She was terrifyingly thin and her graying hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail as she stood before me holding a pile of clean towels in her hands. "Mom…I'm sorry it's just, Kami you look so thin!" I blurted out and once it left my lips my eyes widened and I stared at her pleadingly. "Sakura, please." She said seriously and I sighed, "mom, please…you have to come live with me." I said but her face hardened and she spoke before I could. "I will not leave this house." She said and I groaned, "okay, if you won't come live with me. At least, eat something." I said and my mom sighed as she turned on her heels and headed towards the linen closet.

"Mom, please…listen to me." I pleaded and she ripped the linen closet's door open. "There's nothing to listen to, my answer is no." She replied stubbornly and I groaned as I headed back downstairs and grabbing my things I left.

I rapped on Sasuke's front door and within a few minutes the door opened and I stared at the Uchiha. "Hey…do you mind if I come in?" I asked and he shook his head, "no, course not." He said stepping back to allow me access. I slipped inside and Sasuke took off my coat and hung it on the rack beside Daisuke's. "Aunt Sakuwa!" Daisuke shouted as I walked into the living room and he ran towards me and locked himself around my legs. "Hi honey, how are you today?" I asked sweetly and he smiled brightly showing off his small teeth. I bent down and kissed his cheek and ruffled his soft spikes. "Dai, can daddy and I talk for awhile?" I asked and he looked confused for a moment before he ran off towards his bedroom and I turned to face Sasuke.

I had always felt close to him, and that allowed me to tell him everything and that's exactly what I did. I told Sasuke about my mom and how I thought it would be best for her to move in with me. I sighed softly as I looked at my watch. "I better get going, I've got to stop by the prison and visit Kin before dark." I said getting up and so did Sasuke. "Bye," I said as I slipped on my coat and grabbed my handbag, "bye Sakura." He said and I stared into his onyx orbs. "Sasuke, I really think we should talk about…US." I practically whispered and Sasuke smirked before he leaned forward and claimed my lips before we pulled apart. "We will…when you're not so preoccupied." He whispered and I smiled before I leaned forward and kissed him again.

My luck was just great. As soon as I had gotten out of the prison it had began to snow, and the sky had darkened considerably. I groaned as I sat in the middle of a traffic jam, not thinking twice I turned on my lights and switched onto a deserted street. I drove by an old abandoned library, one I had loved to visit when I was younger. For some strange and unexplainable reason, I pulled over and got out of my car. Hugging my coat closer to my body, I strolled up to the front steps and climbed them. My footsteps echoed against the cool stone floor as I examined the old building. It was and old structure and the window panes were missing.

Wooden boards covered the glass doors, but I decided to go in through a broken window. Inside was dark and empty. Long library tables still sat towards the middle of the floor, and the tall bookshelves stood tall and bare. A small smile graced my lips as I was flooded by good old memories I had had back before my life became unbearable. There was a loud crash, before a single streak of light leaked out from behind a closed door. The thought of it probably being some gangsters ran through my head but I dismissed it as I slowly walked towards the door. "Hello?" I called and my voice echoed as I neared the door. Taking a deep breath, I turned the doorknob and I was blinded by a blinding white light.


	3. I'm What!

Author's note: enjoy

**Author's note: enjoy!**

"**SAKURA! GET **up!**" **a loud upset voice shouted and I turned onto my side and snuggled deeper into my pillows. "Sakura!" The voice shouted obviously aggravated and I groaned. _Why the hell did that lady sound so much like my mother? Did I fall asleep by my mom's? _If I had I was probably stupid. Getting up, my vision focused and I stared around my old bedroom which I had to admit looked exactly how it did back in 1995. I groaned as I pulled off the pink duvet that covered my body and I took note that it looked a lot like my favourite old duvet, complete with white and purple polka dots. Weird.

A loud banging scared me before I registered that it was just my mom rapping against my door. Getting up, I noticed I was dressed in what looked like a pair of my old navy night pants and a fitted white spaghetti strapped shirt. It vaguely looked like something I had had back when I was fifteen. Shaking it off, I headed for the door and tore it open and instantly my breath caught in my throat.

My mother stood before me, but she wasn't that horribly thin and tired 2007th edition mother I knew, oh no. Instead there in front of me stood a somewhat short and plump lady, with rosy cheeks, healthy light auburn hair and electrifying green eyes bore into my face. "Took you long enough." She snapped and I was speechless as she placed her hands on her hips. _Where the hell was I? Was this some sort of crazy nightmare I was having? _"Hurry now before your breakfast gets cold." She ordered heading for the staircase. I stood there momentarily frozen before I bolted for the bathroom and when I caught a good luck at myself in the mirror I nearly died.

There before me in the large bathroom mirror was my fifteen year old self! Complete with my untamable pink mane, milky white skin, long slender arms and legs. My cheeks were tainted with pink tinges and I could make out the crop of barely noticeable freckles on my face. I stared into my large emerald orbs before I screamed and ran out of the bathroom and downstairs. "Calm down Sakura, this is all just a dream." I mumbled as I practically jumped down the stairs and scrambled towards the kitchen. "What year is it?" I asked loudly in my old annoying high pitched voice as I burst into the kitchen and stared at my mom.

"What are you talking about? Its 1995 remember? New Years was three days ago." She said turning around and my eyes widened at what had just been said. "Why aren't you dressed yet?" She asked agitated and I stepped back slowly. "1995?" I squeaked and she nodded and I almost threw up. "Sakura! What is your problem?" My mother snapped and my head began to hurt.

"Now Sayuri, don't be so cruel. Sakura's just upset she's got school today. Right pumpkin?" A deep familiar voice said and I turned around and my eyes softened. "Dad?" I croaked as I tried not to cry as I stared at him. My father was a heavy man with a large beer belly and graying dark brown hair, he had a chubby face and a set of small dark brown eyes. Staring at him made me feel sick, and my stomach lurched forward, I hadn't seem him for twelve long years and I honestly missed him. "Keanu, Sakura needs to get dressed, vacation's over she's got school today." My mom said and I shook my head and stepped away from them both.

"Look, I'm sorry to say but…it can't be 1995 again. I've already lived through this horrible year. I'm really twenty – eight and I live in the year 2007." I stated and to say that my parents looked at me weird was an understatement. "Very funny Sakura, now go get dressed for school, because you **ARE** going today." She said and I groaned before I stared at her as if she were stupid. "Go young lady now!" She ordered and I stormed out of the kitchen and headed for my old bedroom.

I stormed into my old bedroom, and smashed onto my bed. There was no way I was reliving this year, and there was definitely no way I was going to allow myself to be sixteen again and if what my mother had said was true, and it really was January then that meant I hadn't turned sixteen yet, not for another two months. I groaned and smashed my face into my pillow. "I don't hear any water!" My mother shouted and I sat up and got off of my bed and headed towards the closet. I'd play along with this little dream for awhile before I pulled the plug on it. I pulled my closet door opened and stared inside. Thumbing through my clothes, I spotted my old uniform and pulled it out. A short pleated green skirt that stopped just below the butt, a white school blouse with a green neck tie tied around the collar and a pair of white knee length socks and brown loafers. Placing it on my bed, I headed towards the bathroom.

"Have a good day!" My dad shouted as I stepped out of the front door and zipped my pink parka shut and pulled my red anorak over it. If it was 1995 then that meant I was in the eleventh grade at Konoha Academy. I stuffed my hands into my coat's pockets after I closed the white picket fence behind me and I headed towards my old school. I arrived at KA and stared stupidly at the school building. Everything looked exactly like I remembered it, the tall old stone building stood tall with a large clock in the middle of it's walls. Students loitered around the front steps, but I paid them no mind as I headed up to the building and squeezed my way through a crowd of cheerleaders and into the school building.

I headed down the hall, the tiles were still cracked and dirty just how I remembered. I passed by old rusty lockers on my way to where I recalled my eleventh grade locker being. A door up ahead opened and an old man with long black hair stepped out of it and I groaned as I tried to avoid him. "Miss Haruno, what are you doing down the twelfth grade corridor?" He asked and my eyes widened. That was Orichimaru – sama, Vice Principal of KA, he was a pain and most people just stayed clear of him, mostly because he landed everyone in detention for **EVERYTHING**. "Shit," I mumbled and quickly I regretted it. "Miss. Haruno, watch you language. Detention, it starts at three…don't be late." He said touching my shoulder before he headed off down the hall with an extra pep in his step. Great, I had managed to land myself a detention on my first day back in this cursed year, something I had avoided for four years the first time around.

I quickly found my old locker, grabbed my books and headed towards my homeroom. I quickly took a seat towards the front and stared straight ahead at the blackboard and waited for the bell to ring. My homeroom teacher walked through the door and instantly I remembered why I had hated eleventh grade. My homeroom teacher was Anko – sensei, she was loud and aggressive and nobody liked to cross her otherwise they'd be dead. "Morning!" She yelled loudly and I groaned as I sunk in my seat and rammed my head onto the desk. "Roll Call!" She yelled, she surely did love yelling. As she went down the list I snickered to myself, I knew what every single one of my classmates were going to be and honestly it was funny if you really thought about it. "Miss. Haruno!" She barked and I looked up and into her stern face, "what's so funny?" She asked and I was quiet. "Sorry." I mumbled as I looked down at my desk and Anko continued her roll call, and I rested my head down and I remained quiet.

"Sakura!" Someone shouted and turning around in the hall I spotted what looked like a sixteen year old version of Ino. She stopped in front of me and smiled, Ino really hadn't changed much over the years. Her hair was shorter and less tamable when we were younger but that was about it. "Hey," I said reaching a hand forward and touched her hair. "How was your Christmas?" Ino asked and I shrugged casually as I began to walk again, but this time with Ino at my side. "It was okay," I said vaguely remembering my Christmas that year. "Heard you got detention today, bummer," she pointed out and I caught a sideways glimpse at her before I nodded slowly. "Hey, do you believe in going back in time?" I asked and she stared at me, her cerulean orbs boring into my face. "That's impossible." She replied and I nodded slowly, that was impossible so that meant that this could only be a horrible dream that I couldn't seem to wake up from. "Your hair's actually tamed…is it for _Sasuke-kun_?" She asked teasingly and I blushed slightly as I remembered my ginormous crush on the youngest Uchiha."

"No!" I snapped latching my arms behind my back before I turned and continued walking. "Where you going Kura? We have Bio." She said pointing towards the door in front of her and I blushed from embarrassment as I coughed slightly, "I knew that." I lied as I stepped passed her and into the lab.


	4. Dentention and the Joyz of life

Author's Note: okay…here's chapter 4 enjoy and don't forget to leave a review

**Author's Note: okay…here's chapter 4 enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!!**

**I STEPPED** into the detention room confidently and when I did I nearly fainted. Most of the detention students were male's, large greasy faced males who only came to school to smoke cigarettes behind the school building and harass girls as they walked by. All eyes turned to look at me and I quickly slipped into a desk towards the front of the class and rammed my head down against it. "Looks like we've got some fresh meat…really _nice_ fresh meat." A deep voice stated and my eyes widened as I heard laughter before I grew upset and I sat up and turned to face them.

"Touch me and I'll sue your ass." I spoke and who I assumed was the leader wore a large smirk on his face and I quickly turned back around and stared directly at the blackboard. "I like a good fight, makes getting in their pants so much better." He said and my eyes nearly fell out of their sockets, I honestly forgot how dirty and sleazy the kids had been back when I was in school. I heard a chair pull out and I could feel the boy who I vaguely remembered being Kankuro begin to approach me. I bit down on my bottom lip and I was ready to slip out of my seat when the sound of a ruler slapping down on someone's knuckles was heard and I became curious. "Ow, what the hell…why'd you do that Uchiha?" Kankuro shouted and I refused to turn back, "shut it fatso, do you want to get us all in deeper trouble?" A familiar voice spat and my face flushed, I knew exactly who it was and at the thought my insides began to churn.

Detention soon ended and I grabbed my bag and headed out of the detention room and down the hall. "Sakura!" A silky monotone called and turning around I stared at Sasuke Uchiha's handsome face and I immediately remembered how much I had loved that same face. He had naturally fair skin which took on a pink tinge during the winter and made him even cuter, if that was even possible. Ino had always said that he was the hottest thing to ever hit all of KA ever since his older brother had graduated five years earlier. Sasuke looked a lot like his older brother Itachi with smooth flawless skin, dark onyx orbs that hypnotized you and dark hair with long silky soft bangs and spikes in the back which differentiated him from Itachi. He was tall and lanky and everyone loved him and I use to be one of those who would do _anything_ to get his attention.

"Sakura, hey." Sasuke greeted and I blushed as I took a few steps backwards. "Hi Sasuke," I greeted back and he raised one perfectly arched brow, "what…no _kun_?" He questioned and my blush darkened, Kami I was better than this, but for some reason sixteen year old Sasuke was arousing some _desires_ inside of me. "I – I'm better than that y'know!" I replied in a high pitched squeal and he chuckled lightly as he shoved his hands inside his pockets. "Tell me, how did Miss. _I'm a good girl _manage to land herself in detention?" He asked and a smug smirk appeared on his face as he began to walk and I stuffed my hands in my coat's pockets before I followed beside him, running a bit to keep up with his long strides.

"It's not really my fault…so what? Orochimaru – sama hears me say one bad word and lands me in detention. I know my mom's gonna freak like half of the world did when Princess Diana died in that car accident." I said and Sasuke raised a questioning brow at me, "um, I'm sorry to pull you out of your fantasies Miss. Haruno but Princess Diana isn't dead." He said and my eyes widened in realization that she wouldn't die for another two years.

Laughing slightly, I walked ahead of him. "I was just kidding doofus," I teased and Sasuke grinned. "You're weird, now c'mon let me walk you home…it's getting dark." He said and I nodded as we headed out of the school building and into the cool air. I stuffed my hands in my pockets as we headed down the familiar street towards our houses, all the while my mind was far away. It wasn't snowing out here but the air did feel rather moist.

"Lost in your thoughts huh?" He asked and I looked up and smiled coyly at him. "Sorry," I apologized softly and Sasuke smiled back. "No problem…you've always been a day dreamer." He teased and I pouted cutely and pushed him playfully and he moved over a little creating some space between us. "Looks like the church decided to turn the Christmas lights on early tonight." He said pointing one black gloved hand ahead of us and I turned to look, a stupid grin tugging on my lips as I ran ahead and stopped in front of the church's front gates. I stared starry – eyed at the many lights adorning the millions of bare trees and fluffy hedges along with the colourful flashing lights that hung on the church. The sight was remarkable, although it didn't beat the Christmas lightings we had back in Central Konoha in my _real_ year.

"It's a shame I don't attend church that much anymore." I breathed letting out a thick cloud of smoke as my large eyes danced at the marvelous sight before me. "What are you talking about Sakura? You were just to church last Sunday." He replied and I quickly made a mental note not to talk aloud about this year or my real year anymore. "Why don't we continue on our way home?" I suggested turning to face him and he merely shrugged before we started walking again.

We walked through our neighborhood, and I spotted my dad's old _Haruno Bakery_ van parked in our driveway behind my mom's red station wagon. "I haven't seen that van in forever." I mumbled as tears formed in my eyes and as we stopped in front of my house's white picket fence, my mom and Mrs. Uchiha looking as young as ever sat rocking themselves to and fro on the porch swing laughing and giggling amongst themselves. "Good night Mrs. Haruno...mom." Sasuke greeted waving at them and they looked up at him. "Hello there Sasuke –kun, it's good to see you love," my mom said as she smiled brightly at the boy beside me. "Hello dear," his mom addressed her son who smiled brightly at them both before my mom finally noticed my existence and frowned

"Where are your manners Sakura?" She snapped and I groaned, it was as if she was _always_ barking orders or snapping venomous remarks at me. But it was then that I was hit by a brilliant idea. Clearing my throat, I stood up straight and opened the front gate and stepped through it. It was time for me to show off some of those acting chops I had learnt in my two years 1997 -1999 at a school for the performing arts. Pulling my hands out of my pockets, I strolled casually down the walkway before I raised one hand and waved it slowly as if I were the Queen of England.

"Good night all, Queen Sayuri, Lady Uchiha and Jester Sasuke…it's good to see you all. Now be safe and don't overstuff yourselves this year." I said in a pretty believable British accent, "so rock on my peeps and keep your bosoms and dicks to yourselves." I finished with a strong rocker accent. "**SAKURA!"** My mom shouted and I quickly swirled around and winked playfully at Sasuke who was chuckling profoundly before I slipped inside the house and clicked the door shut. I chuckled to myself as I thought about how my mom was probably apologizing for my sudden behaviour.

"What's so funny?" I stopped and looked up at my dad who was wiping his hands on a red kitchen towel. "Nothing, nothing at all," I replied as I headed for the staircase. "Dinner's ready pumpkin…don't you want any? It's your favourite, baked chicken stuffed with homemade stuffing, mashed potatoes with my special gravy and corn on the cob with a _little_ extra pinch of sugar just how you like it." He stared at him quietly for a moment , my dad was a good cook and I had honestly missed his cooking. "What's for dessert?" I questioned and he smiled broadly and shrugged, "nothing much…just a double fudge triple layer cake baked to chocolaty goodness." He said and I was sold. "I'm in," I said and his smile broadened as I jumped off of the staircase and we both headed for the kitchen.

During dinner I didn't give my mother anymore surprises, she had had enough for the day at least. So dinner time was quiet apart from the usual clank and clatter of the dishes, my parents talking about their days and of course her snapping at me a few times about slurping and other table manners jazz. After dinner, I quickly took a shower, pulled on my nightclothes and threw myself onto my old bed. This day had been fun and all but I wanted to go back home, back to my _okay_ life. One that I had built a steady oasis around and right now, I wanted to get back to it. "G'night!" I shouted as I crashed onto my bed, pulled the covers up to my chin and closed my eyes.

**Okay, well here's another chapter…please fell free to comment because I'm doing my best to update this and my other stories I've just been a tad bit side tracked lately…thanks to all my readers though you're ALL great!!**


	5. Realization

**Thanks to everyone who reads this…YOU give me the confidence to keep on writing this…don't forget to leave a review!!**

**I TURNED **onto my side and my alarm blared loudly somewhere to my left. Reaching a hand out to shut the stupid thing up, my hand only landed on a hard surface. That was weird, my alarm clock had always been resting on that exact same nightstand for over three years now. The shrieking didn't stop and I groaned as I ran my hand along the surface trying to locate the stupid piece of garbage, but I couldn't find it. _Probably just fell off the table_, I thought before I opened my eyes and my vision began to clear but when it did I nearly died.

Staring at the light green bedroom walls confirmed that I was still in this horrible dream. Grabbing a pillow, I smashed it over my face and I screamed loudly. I only stopped when I was sure my voice was gone and I sat up, grabbed that stupid alarm clock and stuffed it under my mattress.

I crawled out of my bed, and charged out of my old bedroom and down the hall. One quick glance in the hall mirror confirmed that I was still my fifteen/sixteen year old self. I stormed into the kitchen and spotted my mom mixing a big pot full of Kami knows what. "Finally up I see? That alarm clock's been shrieking all morning." She said before she looked up at me, "you should really go get dressed otherwise you'll be late." She advised and without even arguing I headed back upstairs.

I left the house with a lot on my mind as I walked out of the front gate, and closed it behind me. I spotted Mikoto –chan on her front porch and I waved. "Morning Mikoto –chan!" I shouted and she smiled at me, and waved back, "morning Sakura –chan, Sasuke's already left for school." She said and I nodded, "thank you." I said and continued on with my slow stroll towards Konoha Academy. I arrived just at the late bell rang and I slowly maneuvered myself around the halls so I wouldn't get caught by Orochimaru –sama, that proved to be possible as I stood in front of my homeroom, a large grin plastered to my face.

"Yes!" I shouted pumping my fists into the air. "Miss. Haruno?" A familiar voice called and I slowly turned around and spotted Orochimaru –sama staring at me and my eyes widened. "Orochimaru –san," I called and he walked towards me, and I stood there nonchalantly, eyes glued to his abnormally pale face. "What are you doing out in the halls?" He asked and I knew that he was ready to bust me. "Well, I, um you see…I just went to the bathroom." I lied horribly, I was a lawyer for Kami's sake, that was all we did! "Uh huh right…I'll see you in detention this afternoon." He said before he turned on his heels and walked off as I groaned and rammed my head into the door.

At lunch, I sat at a table staring blankly out of one of the cafeteria's long windows. "Hey ya," Ino greeted as she dropped her tray in front of me before she sat down and began to eat her lunch. "Hi," I said looking at her before it fell quiet amongst us, I had a lot on my mind and quite frankly it was gnawing at me to let it out. "Ino, what would you think was happening if you just woke up one morning and all of a sudden your fifteen again?" I asked and Ino looked up at me and raised a fine brow. "Well, Sakura I don't know think that's possible…but if something like that did happen to me I would be all over the idea. I mean I'd change anything that went wrong the first time around." She replied before she went back to eating. Ino had always been smart and her theory was rather believable, maybe I was suppose to change something. "Sakura, why do you care anyway?" She asked and I merely shrugged before I plastered a fake smile onto my face. "Just interested is all," I replied and Ino continued eating her lunch.

After another gruesome two and a half hours of detention I headed home. My mind was a trillion miles away as I walked down the deserted sidewalk. Small fluffy snowflakes had began to fall from the darkened sky, and it reminded me strangely of the night my dad had gotten into that head on collision, that night had been terrible. My mother had locked herself in her bedroom crying her eyes out while I had wandered around the streets of Konoha mindlessly trying to make some sense of the situation. And then it hit me, the gears in my head started turning and my breathing became rather erratic. It was January, 1995 and my dad had died February 5th of this exact same year. Maybe that was the reason I was back here, maybe I was supposed to try and prevent his death from happening. It sounded crazy but that had to be the reason, why else would I be back in this time?

With that in mind, I bolted towards my house being as careful as I possibly could without slipping and smashing my head open on the sidewalk. I ran up to my house, unlatched the front gate and slipped through it not even bothering to lock it back. I pulled my keys out of my coat's pocket and quickly unlocked the front door. Slamming the heavy door shut, I bolted up the staircase and whizzed down the hall into my bedroom. Walking over to my desk, hair in my face, I pulled open a drawer and grabbed out a large fat black marker before my eyes landed on an old calendar.

Licking my lips, I lifted the calendar to February and circled the fifth, I couldn't just allow that day to come and pass me by and do nothing to prevent my dad's death. Closing the marker, I stared at the date, January 5th, I had approximately one month to come up with a plan to prevent that horrific accident from happening. Stepping back, I smiled solemnly up at the calendar. "Sakura, come here and test this!" My dad called and I turned around and headed out of my bedroom as I did so I dropped the marker onto my bed.

**Alright, so I'm like really sorry I took so long to update this story…I was just so busy with my summer job and **_**other stuff**_**…hehehe…didn't mean to keep you waiting soooo long. My apologies.**


	6. Sweet moments

**Okay…so here's chapter 6…enjoy!!**

**I SAT **by the skating rink staring vacantly at the large mass of ice. People skated on by, and I ran a hand through my hair as I sighed. It was already the second week of January and I had honestly began to dread being in this timeline. It had to be in someway affecting my future _right_? Leaning back on the bench I sat on, I averted my gaze away from the ice rink and looked at the small shopping strip behind the rink. I shuddered slightly as a freezing cold breeze blew by, bristling my neck's hair and sending goose bumps down my spine. I groaned softly and ran a hand through my hair again.

"Bored huh?" A familiar monotone asked and looking up I stared into the handsome face of Sasuke Uchiha a small smile tugged on my lips. "Yeah," I breathed and he smiled before he sat down beside me and placing his hands on his lap we sat in silence. I was lost in my thoughts while Sasuke stared out at the skaters blankly. "So…how's Neji?" He asked and I looked over at him one brow raised in confusion. _Who the hell was Neji? _"Um…who?" I asked and he smirked smugly as he caught and held my gaze, "Gee, Sakura, how can someone forget about their own _boyfriend _like that? If I were Neji I'd have been a tad bit upset don't you agree?" Sasuke jeered and I was breathless, the first time around I hadn't had a boyfriend named Neji, better yet I hadn't even had a boyfriend. I had to know more about this guy, I needed answers and what better way to get them than by squeezing them out of Sasuke Uchiha.

"What's his- I mean Neji's last name again? It kinda slipped my mind." I asked and I watched as Sasuke's onyx orbs twinkled mischievously. "Hyuga," He replied and my eyes bugged out and my mouth ran dry. Neji Hyuga, the senior who was captain of the school's football team and one of Sasuke's best friends was my boyfriend! Yup, this definitely didn't happen the first time around. "Oh," I breathed nearly fainting at the lack of oxygen in my lungs, of course I caught the self satisfied smirk plastered to his face. "What's wrong SA.KU.RA? You look like you've just been caught in the headlights of a random car." He teased and regaining my composure I smacked him hard across his shoulder. "Ouch…you hit hard y'know." He exclaimed and I smiled proudly before I pulled my knees under my chin.

"So why are you here anyway, Mr. Hotshot?" I asked giggling softly looking at him as he continued to stare out at nothing. His gloved hands still rested on top of his lap, and a small sweet smile adorned my face. "I really want to talk to you," I mumbled but he heard and he turned to face me and he smiled. "Shoot," he said and my smile broadened and my face began to burn uncontrollably.

We talked for a long while, and we laughed and remained in a comfortable silence for awhile. I pushed a stray strand of hair out of my face as I giggled and Sasuke looked directly at me. "You wanna skate?" He asked and I looked at him as if he were retarded, "I'm sorry, Sasuke but…I totally don't skate." I replied but his smirk returned and he stood up. "Nonsense, now come on," he said and against my will I was dragged towards the ice skating rink's booth.

Skating wasn't my thing, but after spending two whole hours on the ice rink with Sasuke I slowly began to change my mind. "That was awesome! I had a lot of fun with you today Sasuke –_kun_." I stated as I twirled around light headed on our way home and flashed him a bright broad smile which he returned causing me to blush. _This was wrong, I was way too old for him in this world and I was way too old to be blushing at silly things like this._ Although. I liked hanging out with Sasuke, he made me forget about all of my current problems and he made me feel sixteen again. "See ya," I breathed as we stood on my front porch under the bright porch lights. The sun had already descended and the night's sky was cloudy and cool with a slight chance of snowfall. _CHA!! Go Sakura! If my political career went south I could always become a meteorologist._

"Bye Sakura." Sasuke said and I nodded slowly as I looked down at my feet before I quickly tiptoed and pecked his cheek softly. "Bye!" I squeaked as I slipped into my house and closed the door behind me. I stood there in the foyer with my back pressed up against the door. My heart pounding loudly in my chest and my face burning a small smile graced my lips and feeling rather confident, I ran upstairs and locked myself inside of my bedroom.

**UM… I'm like sorry if this chapter was kinda short the other two will also be short so I hope you don't mind it too much…don't forget to leave a review!!**


	7. Boyfriends and Tears Part I

**Here's chapter7.**

**THE SUN **seeped in through my curtains, and hit me square in my face. The sound of a muffled yet steady sound could be heard as I flipped onto my side and snuggled deeper into my pillows. "Sakura, someone's here to see you!" My mom shouted and I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes and yawned as I pushed my covers off my body and threw my legs over the side of my bed and sat up. I didn't have to look into a mirror to know that my hair was a total and complete mess. Running a hand through my pink tresses, I got up and started towards my bedroom door and out into the hall. "Yeah mom, I'm awake!" I shouted my voice sounding like a retarded frog as I slipped into the bathroom for a quick second then I exited and headed downstairs and into the living room when I stopped dead.

There was my mom, seated on the cushiony couch but there was also someone else. A tall handsome boy sat opposite her on a simple arm chair. His long dark brown hair flowing down his back, tied at the end and his opal eyes boring into me. Neji Hyuga. "Here you are Sakura…I'll just leave you two alone." My mom said as she got up and flashed a sweet smile at Neji before she walked by me and I was left alone with my _boyfriend_. "Hey babe," he greeted and I smiled slightly as I walked towards the couch my mom had previously occupied. "Hi…Neji," I greeted back and she smiled a dashingly gorgeous smile.

Neji was one of the most handsome guys at Konoha Academy, and that alone made me wonder how in the world did dorky Sakura score him over? "You look cute in your night wear." Neji said and I smiled slightly as I pulled my knees up to my chin and stared at him. "Thank you," I said coyly and he grinned smugly. "Ready to go out today?" He asked and my eyes bugged out and I was speechless. "We're going out?" I asked confused and he nodded slowly, his fingers laced together, and and that grin was now a smirk, one that just happened to make me blush uncontrollably. "I'll g –g –go get dressed." I breathed and got up and headed upstairs to get dressed.

To say that this day was perfect would be an understatement. It was as if I was in some sort of fantasy, Neji was a great boyfriend although I did miss Sasuke a bit. We pulled into the front of a motel and I raised a brow as I turned to look at him. "I'll be right back," he whispered as he got up out of the car and headed inside of the lobby. I bit my bottom lip nervously, as I played with my fingers and stared down at my lap. _Kami, hopefully what I was thinking wasn't about to happen._

Neji soon came back and stepped on the gas, and drove until he found a place to park close to the hotel room I assumed. My heart was pounding and once the car came to a stop I turned to look at him one hand moving for the door handle. I needed to get out of here and bursting out through this door and running like a mad woman down the street yelling would surely attract attention. "I don't think this is such a good idea," I protested and Neji smiled as he shook his head. "Nothing's going to happen…I promise, were just going to talk that's all." He said and I chewed on my bottom lip for a moment. For some reason, I honestly didn't believe what he had said and it probably had something to do with me being a lawyer, yup that was definitely it.

"Come here Sakura." He instructed leaning forward and reluctantly I also leaned forward and stared into his opal eyes. "I won't hurt you," he whispered before I felt a hard knock to the back of my neck and everything went dark.

**There's a part two to this and I'll be posting that very shortly sooo no worries YAH!!**


	8. Boyfriends and Tears Part II

**Here's Chapter 8. CHA!!**

**MY HEAD** was throbbing and my wrists ached. Opening my eyes slowly, my vision cleared and I stared around a hotel room before my eyes widened and I looked up at my hands. They were locked in a pair of handcuffs above my head and one quick look down at my body made me feel a bit relieved, I was still fully dressed. I soon felt a wave a panic shoot through me and I began to scream loud and clear. Thrashing my hands about, and flailing my legs I didn't stop screaming. "Sakura…would you please be quiet." Neji snapped and I stopped screaming long enough to look into his handsome face, his shirt was unbuttoned and my heart hammered against my chest. "Let me go please…I'm not ready," I said in a small voice, but Neji only smirked and crawled onto the bed. "Right after I have some fun…_sure_," he said and I felt my heart sink and my eyes began to water as he touched my jeans and I began to scream, tears spilling down my flushed cheeks.

"Shut up Sakura." He hissed venomously and I stared at him with my tear stained face. "Please let…me go," I cried and Neji stared at me for a moment before he groaned agitatedly but got up off of me and walked over to my cuffed hands which were hanging off the bed's metal headboard. But before he released me, he licked the side of my face and I yelped and soon my hands were released. I sat up and bolted out of the hotel room grabbing my coat on my way out.

My pride was hurt, and at that moment as I headed home I could finally answer the question why Neji wanted me as his girlfriend It was because he had thought that I was a total push over. One whose pants he could easily get into. At that, tears began to fall from my tightly squeezed eyes as I continued on my way home. I wished that I had blown him off to hang out with Sasuke today, at least then I would have been sure that _nothing_ would have happened, but knowing Sasuke he was probably spending the day with his best friend, a blond idiot named Naruto. It was already dark out and light innocent snowflakes fell from the heavens above. As soon as I got home, I tore up the staircase and locked myself inside my bedroom and I cried into my pillow, my knees pulled into my chest and hair spilling messily over my face and the pillows I cried myself to sleep.

**Well, this was definitely a very emotional chapter for Sakura…gee, I hope she can keep her emotions in check cause she still has to save her dad!!**


	9. Saving Daddy Part I

**We're cracking down on this story…CHA!!**

**THAT MONDAY, **I had confidently broken it off with Neji and honestly it had been one of me better decisions. I let out a deep sigh as I sunk down in a seat inside of the library before I rammed my head into the table. "Okay, what's up?" Ino asked and I shrugged as I kept my head down on the table. "I broke up with Neji," I whispered softly and I felt as she sat down beside me and ran a comforting hand along my back. "It's alright, you'll get over it," she said and I was quiet as I sat up and stared at my hands. Honestly, I could care less about Neji Hyuga, he was the last of my worries. "I honestly don't care about of Neji," I mumbled before I got up and headed out of the library.

By February I wanted out. I woke up the morning of February 5th and I got dressed for school, totally forgetting that today was the real reason that I was back here. I squeezed my way through the crowd in the halls, before I stepped into my Math class and plopped down into a seat and rammed my head onto my desk.

"Alright heads up and copy all of this down." Asuma –sensei ordered and I began to head up my page and I stopped dead and stared down at my notebook. February 5th, 1995. That alone caught my attention, looking up quickly I stared at the wall clock 9:44 A.M. My dad's bakery van ran headlong into an oil carrier in less than an hour and I was stuck inside this stupid school building. I bit my bottom lip nervously trying to debate over what to do, but with one last look at the clock I made up my mind, I was getting out of this boring Trigonometry lesson.

Raising my hand into the air, I waited for Asuma –sensei to acknowledge me. I watched as he turned around and looked in my general direction. "Yes Miss. Haruno?" He asked raising a brow, it was time to show off my acting chops, "I'm not feeling to well…may I be excused?" I asked holding my head and I looked over at Asuma –sensei who sighed before he nodded, "go ahead. Are you sure you can make it by yourself?" He asked and I nodded quickly as I packed up my things. "I wouldn't want to disturb anyone, besides I'm sure I can make it on my own." I stated before I stood up and shouldered my bag. Losing my balance on purpose, I swayed towards the front of the class and holding onto a desk to _steady_ myself as I flashed a thankful smile at Asuma before I headed out of the class. "Get well soon." I heard him call out to me before I closed the door and broke into a stealthy run down the deserted hall.

**Here's part one hope you enjoyed it…**


	10. Saving Daddy Part II

**Here's chapter 10…only three more chapters after this one**

**GETTING OUT **of the school building was easy. I skipped down the sidewalk, I was heading for the main highway exit that was where the accident was going to take place, maybe, I could stop my dad from leaving the bakery too early. Quickening my pace, I headed for Downtown Konoha. I slid to a stop across the street from _Haruno's Bakery_ and my heartbeat slowed down as I spotted my dad's delivery van parked outside the bakery, the back opened.

Looking down the street both ways, I crossed the street and stepped into the bakery, the chimes signaling my entrance. I walked up to the counter and stared at the man behind the counter. "Welcome to Haruno's bakery how can we I help – Sakura? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Vinnie asked and I tapped my foot impatiently. "Vinnie, can I please see my dad? It's an emergency!" I stated and he nodded slowly, his grey eyes locked with my jade ones. "He's outside. But you'd better hurry, he's getting ready to leave for his rounds." He said pointing out of the large show window. _Shoot. _Turning quickly on my heels, I bolted out of the bakery and spotted my dad by his van fully adorned in his work uniform.

"Dad!" I called and he looked up at me and I could have sworn his eyes bulged at the sight of me. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" He asked and I stepped back and smiled coyly. "Hi dad," _new approach_, I wasn't as confident as I was a few seconds ago. "Sakura, you should be in school. Don't tell me you've been sneaking out of school frequently. Your mother's going to kill me." He mumbled as I stepped closer towards him, "dad, look you've got to listen to me…you can't go onto the highway to deliver those things. There's going to be a terrible accident. Trust me." I said pleading with him but he simply sighed and closed his van's back doors. "I don't have time for this…Go back to school Sakura." He ordered before he flashed me a stern look and headed for the driver's seat.

"Dad…no…you have to believe me!" I pleaded desperately as I stared at him through the passenger side's window. "Sakura, go back to school and I won't tell your mom you ditched it today." He said flashing me a small smile before he stepped on the gas and drove off.

I stood there in a state of panic, chewing on my bottom lip. If I just stood here my dad's life would come to a tragic end _again_ and my mom would isolate herself from all of society, in other words…time would be repeating itself and I would have done nothing to change it. Agreeing that I wouldn't allow my life to turn out wrong _again_, I started off down the sidewalk after my dad's van.

There was no way I could have possibly caught up to him, and if my watch was correct the accident was due to happen very soon. I caught sight of a rack of bicycles and ran over to them. I scanned the bikes and to my relief they weren't locked down. Directing my gaze towards the inside of the shop, I noticed that everyone inside of the shop's backs were turned to me. Luckily. Slowly creeping up to the bike rack, I grabbed a random bike and ran off. Getting on it, I peddled off towards the highway.

To say I saw the two cars that were heading straight for the collision was an understatement. I spotted my dad's van up ahead and the large oil truck switching lanes carelessly. It was coming and if I didn't intervene quickly it was all over. There was going to be a sudden traffic congestion which was going to catch everyone off guard. Jumping off of the bike, I stupidly ran into the street and out in front of my dad's van. I assumed that he quickly hit the brakes because the whole delivery van jerked to a stop. I stood in front of the van my hands straight out preventing my dad access. I stared through the mirror and at his face, which was mixed with both surprise and panic all over it. Sure, I had run carelessly into the busy streets and had narrowly avoided becoming road kill.

My dad screwed down his window and poked his head out of the window. "Sakura! What the hell!" He shouted of course, he didn't stay upset for long because although I had prevented my dad's van from becoming road trash the oil truck still hadn't been aware of my sudden jump into the middle of the road and blocking the traffic, the oil truck rammed head first into the highway's wall and yeah, you guessed it, it blew up. My eyes widened as I covered my face with my hands.

I felt two strong arms wrap around me, and a chin rested on top of my head. "Are you okay?" I shook my head slowly as I was released. I stared at my dad. "Get in the car," my dad instructed and I quickly shuffled towards the bakery van, pulled the door open and heaved myself into the van. I stared mindlessly out of the window and out at the mass of fire and panicked people forming a semi circle away from the blown up oil truck. That could have been my dad, but it wasn't, thankfully. But still blood was shed. My hands shook dangerously as I stared at the dark red puddles of blood staining the road, my stomach lurched forward and I averted my gaze from the horrific accident.

My dad got into the van a short while later and the car remained quiet for awhile, before he seemed to regain himself and turned the car on and began to drive around the crowd of worried people. I was lucky, my dad didn't tell my mom about me ditching school or how I was on the highway at the time of the explosive accident. I was forever thankful and that meant that I could return to my own time and I was anxious. That night after dinner I headed straight for bed, not even changing out of my outfit. I pulled the covers over my body and rested my head down on my pillow and closed my eyes.

**Well, there's another chapter all finished and stuff…so yea…I hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. Hanging out & Trouble

**I'm sooo sorry that it took so long for me to update but here's chappie 11…………CHA!!**

**IT WAS **quiet for awhile before I heard loud rapping on my door. "Sakura!" My mom shouted and my eyes snapped open and I stared around my old bedroom before a loud irritated scream escaped my lips as I flailed my arms around and kicked my covers off my body. Pulling myself up off of my bed, I stormed across my bedroom and stared at my reflection. Fifteen! "Sakura!" My mom shouted and I growled lowly, "I'm awake!" I shouted as I roughly pushed hair out of my face.

_Why was I still here? Didn't I do what I was supposed to? Hadn't I completed my mission?_ Groaning loudly, I pulled open my closet and pulled out that stupid uniform once more and went to get dressed. Sliding across my room once dressed, I stood in front of my mirror and grabbed my hairbrush. I pulled my long usually messy hair into a high ponytail and completely ignored the stray strands that fell in front of my face. I slipped my feet into my brown loafers, grabbed my coat and pack and headed out of my bedroom.

"Sakura, hey." Ino greeted as she caught sight of me sitting on top of the front wall. I looked up at her and smiled slightly at her, "hey." I said as I blew a bubble with my chewing gum, "Why you out here? Class starts in like five minutes y'know?" She said and I shrugged indifferently, "so…really doesn't matter to me. I honestly don't need to be here." I said as I stood up and stuffed my gloved hands into my coat and stared out behind Ino. "You can't be serious…what do you mean? We really do need school." Ino snapped in a panic and I snapped my attention towards her.

"It won't hurt to miss just one day." I stated and she bit down on her bottom lip, "what has gotten into you? You've never wanted to ditch school before, but now all of a sudden you're like a different person." She pointed out and I shrugged, "guess I'm just tired of being a goody two shoes…see ya." I said before I jumped down off of the wall and started to walk down the stairs. I knew that she'd follow, she always did. Here it comes, I knew she was going to stop me soon so all I had to do was keep walking and – "wait!" She shouted and I stopped and tried hard to hide the smirk that was forming on my lips.

I turned around and raised a brow, "yeah?" I asked and Ino bit down on her bottom lip nervously something she never did as her eyes shifted between the school building and me before she stuffed her hands in her pockets and lifted her shoulders and sighed. "I'm coming," she squeaked and I shrugged nonchalantly. Turning back around, I started walking in the direction of town while my best friend shuffled to keep up with me.

I headed towards home as the sky darkened considerably. Ino and I had spent the entire day doing random things after we had blown off school. I bit off a piece of strawberry flavoured licorice as my house came into view, my heart stopped and I scanned the area which was swarming with police officers. Two police cars were parked in the middle of the road and many neighbors stood outside in front of my house. Biting down on my bottom lip nervously, I thought about closing and buttoning my coat but chose not to.

I cautiously approached the crowd of people and I could have gotten away too, if my hair didn't stand out in a crowd and if my mom hadn't spotted me. "Sakura Haruno!" She called and I rolled my eyes as I squeezed my way into her range of sight. It was coming alright, the look in her eyes told me that much…she was ready to explode. "The school called and told me that you weren't there today!" She yelled in my face and I winced at her volume. "I was out…doing stuff," I said softly as I shrugged and soon felt a cold palm against my cheek before it started to burn and my vision began to blur as I stared at my furious mother. "Get inside NOW!" She hissed and I pushed past many people and ran through the front gate and into the house.

My mom had grounded me for the rest of my life and I sat vacantly on my bed. Groaning loudly, I fell backwards onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling as I pulled up my shirt and fingered my navel ring. I had gotten it that day, and I was pretty sure that my mom would have totally flipped her lid if she saw it.

There was a soft knock at my door and I quickly pulled down my shirt. "Yes?" I croaked and the door creaked open and revealed my dad, "hey pumpkin." My dad greeted and I sat up and smiled at him. "Hi," I greeted back he stepped inside and closed the door behind him and flashed me a sympathetic smile. "You okay?" He asked and I nodded slowly as I brought my knees under my chin. "I'm just a tad bit upset with mom…she's always freaking out on me for like no reason," I said staring at my toes as I tried hard to prevent tears from falling from my eyes. "Don't you worry Kura…your mom just does it cause she worries about you all the time and it scares her….she really loves you y'know." He said and I shrugged weakly as I bit down on my bottom lip and silence engulfed us.

"I want to thank you…for saving me. If you hadn't jumped out in front of the van I would have probably been hit." He stated and I looked up at him and sniffed lightly before I shuffled towards him. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against him. "That was stupid, yes…but it was brave." He whispered and I giggled softly as I pushed him playfully and pulled away and stared into his face and I smiled coyly. "I love you dad," I whispered the same words I had never gotten to say to him because he had died. But at that moment after those words had left my lips, I felt a heavy burden lift off of my shoulders.

**Well, there's eleven. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review…also I apologize again about the late updating.**


	12. You Love Me?

**I STARED **lamely at my ceiling as fresh snowflakes fell from the heavens outside of my window. I was grounded and I was stuck here for Kami knows how long. I yawned softly as a light knock on my door reached my ears. I knew it wasn't my mom because she was over by Mikoto –chan's and my dad well, he was out in the back working on _something_. "Come in," I called and my door creaked open.

"Sucks being grounded huh?" A familiar male's voice asked and I sat up and stared at Sasuke who smirked playfully at me. "You have no idea," I replied as I slid off of my bed and sat on the floor, my legs sprawled out awkwardly. "Sit," I said patting the space beside me and he came over and lowered himself down onto the floor. The room was quiet but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, "you gave the whole neighborhood quite a scare yesterday. Everyone thought that you got kidnapped or raped or something...so where were you anyway?" He asked and I smiled and chuckled lightly as I looked up at him, "I went to the mall…it's no big deal right?" I said as I looked up at him and he shrugged slightly.

Leaning to my side, I stretched my body upwards as my shirt inched upwards exposing some skin. "Is that a navel ring?" He asked and instantly I sat up straight and stiff and pulled on the hem of my shirt. "It's nothing," I squeaked and Sasuke smirked…boy did I hate that damn smirk of his. "C'mon let me see," he whispered and I slowly let go of my shirt as he took hold of it and gently tugged it upwards exposing my flat stomach.

I felt my face begin to burn as he traced his index finger along the outline of my little gold navel ring as goose bumps formed on my skin and sent a shiver down my spine. "Does your mom know about this?" He asked in a low voice and I snorted, "hell no! Are you crazy? She'd crucify me!" I shouted and Sasuke just stared thoughtfully at me, "guess you won't be telling them anytime soon." He mumbled and I nodded as he smirked. I felt the intensity between us and I watched as he leaned into me. "You've changed a lot…you're not the shy little Sakura Haruno you used to be." He whispered and I honestly could not breathe, yeah sure I'd admit that this Sakura was definitely different.

I was more courageous and out there, but right now I felt like I used to. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I breathed and his smirk changed into a grin as he leaned into my side and his lips brushed against my ear. "It's a good thing," he replied, "and you know something else…I've really began to like you a lot." With that he kissed my jaw as my eyes widened. This had definitely not happened when I was originally in this timeline, but this was okay…this meant that there might not be any Karin and at that I smiled.

He continued to kiss my jaw and my collar bone before I cupped his face and stared into it. "Do you…like me?" I asked and he nodded as I chewed my bottom lip, "can you…possibly ever…love me?" I squeaked and his eyes faltered before he regained himself. Pulling away from me, he pulled me towards him and I stood on my knees as my jade orbs bore into his obsidian ones. "It's really too late for that…I've already fallen for you." He replied as he leaned forward and claimed my lips gently yet possessively.

I kissed him back and soon his tongue grazed against my bottom lip begging for access and I granted it to him. Our tongues fought against one another before his won and I moaned softly. Running my hands through his silky tresses, I couldn't help the sudden feeling of ecstasy that I was feeling as I pushed Sasuke backwards and hovered over him, my hair falling over my shoulders and my gaze slightly glazed. "I love you Sasuke –_kun_," I whispered before I dipped forward and pressed my lips against his once more.

**There's twelve…one more to go CHA!! Hope you enjoyed it!!**


	13. Starting Over

**I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story you're all so great and I'm sooo happy that this had so many hits…also thank you Esi dearest, for allowing me to take your story plot and to tweak it as much as I did…you're such a doll. Thanks to all my readers because you gave me inspiration to keep updating this Ja ne!!**

**SUNLIGHT LEAKED **in through my window and the alarm blazed loudly. Pulling the covers further over my head, I tried to ignore it because really I wasn't into getting up and getting dressed for school right now. The alarm continued to blare and I heard a soft grunting noise from beside me before someone reached over me and the room was pulled into silence. _Wait did I say that someone reached over me and that someone was laying __**beside **__me?_ Eyes snapping open, I pulled the covers off of my face and stared into exhilarating onyx orbs and my heart fluttered.

"Hey," he greeted and I just stared at him stupidly from where I laid underneath him. "Hey," I croaked and he smiled before he reached forward and kissed my cheek before snuggling into my neck. "Better get up and get ready for work?" He said and my eyes widened further as my face generated a lot of heat right then. "W –Work?" I squeaked and I felt him nod from where he was pressed against my skin, his bangs tickling my face. "Yeah, work babe…are you forgetting that you have to go into the office early today." He mumbled and I gasped as I slipped out from under him and off of the large bed.

I stood there dressed in a large blue shirt which was slipping off of my shoulder and feel just below my knees as I stared around the unfamiliar bedroom. Sasuke groaned as he flipped onto his back and stared at me and I licked my lips as I stared at his bare well toned chest and I shifted my weight from foot to foot and stared at his face…not his _completelyscrumptiousoutofthisworldgodlybody._ "Can I ask you something, uh _baby_?" _Heck, he called me babe earlier._ "What's on your mind?" He said and I smiled softly, "how old am I?" I nearly mumbled and he sat up on his elbows, "twenty –eight." He replied and I couldn't control it…my insides were bubbling and before I knew what had happened I was squealing loudly.

"I don't believe it! I did it! I'm back, I'm back!" I shouted as I jumped onto my bed and kissed his lips softly before I pulled away and rolled onto my back. My hair spilled over my face as my chest heaved up and down and I wore a stupid self satisfied smile on my face. I heard Sasuke chuckle before he got up muttering something about ecstatic women and needing to get to the office but I didn't move. Without thinking it through, I turned on my side and grabbed the phone out of its cradle and dialed my parent's phone number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" My heart swelled and tears formed in my eyes.

"Hey _dad_, it's me…I just wanted to hear your voice,"

"Kura, pumpkin it's good to hear yours too but its kinda early mind calling back _a little_ later?"

"Uh, sure…I'll see you later then."

Hanging up, I smiled softly as I wiped the tears from my eyes and my gaze then wandered over to what I assumed was the bathroom door and stared at Sasuke who stood leaning up against the doorframe brushing his teeth, one confused brow raised at me. Puffing out my bottom lip, I reached for a pillow and threw it at his head but he ducked and slipped back into the bathroom. Giggling, I laid back down onto the bed and dropped the phone and stared up at the ceiling. I heard the water in the bathroom and knew that Sasuke taking a shower as I closed my eyes and a small smile formed on my face. I had done it, I had saved my dad, gotten the man and was back in my own time…and all it took was a little luck and chance and I had managed to make my life better and worth living for.

"Hey, are you going to get dressed?" Sasuke shouted and I sat up on the bed and stared at the bathroom door. "I'm going and I was just wondering…have you already showered?" I asked innocence laced with seduction. "Hn," he replied and I grinned as I got up and slipped into the bathroom with the love of my life…sometimes bad situations gave way to great outcomes, and great outcomes ensured a prosperous life.

Sasuke and I'd start a family together eventually…we'd grow with one another and for one another and although Daisuke might only exist in my memory from now on, I'd make sure that one of these days I'd give Sasuke a son and I could only pray that in some ways he could be as loving, sweet and adorable as Daisuke had once been. But until then, I was going to enjoy my life _**and my shower**_ with the man that I had always loved. Sometimes…we get what we want under some _**really strange**_ circumstances

**Well, there you go…it's all over and I hope you guys enjoyed it from beginning to end. **


End file.
